Every Other Weekend
by rika08
Summary: songfic to Reba and Kenny Chesney duet. if you know the song, then you can guess the summery. basically, really sad. but still a DGCain pairing.


Every Other Weekend

DG rode down a worn path. In her arms sat a small boy, nearly five annuals old. He held the reins with his mother as they rode. DG kept her eyes ahead, making sure they were going to find the right spot.

"Mother, is that present for father in my bag?" her son asked.

DG looked down at her son, "Yes Zacarias, I made sure it was in your bag."

Zacarias nodded. He leaned against his mother.

DG took one had from the reins and wrapped it around her sons stomach.

_(Reba)_

_Every other Friday_

_It's toys and clothes and backpacks_

_Is everybody in, ok, lets go see dad_

_Same time in the same spot_

_Corner of the same old parkin' lot_

_Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad_

_We trade a couple words and looks, and kids again_

_Every other weekend_

The path led out of the forest, into a clearing. The suns shined brightly over the clearing. DG stopped and dismounted. She walked the horse to the middle of the field. She helped Zacarias dismount and took his bag off the saddle.

Together, they waited. Zacarias looked around anxiously. His head snapped at every sound. DG smiled at her sons' enthusiasm.

"Father will come, won't he?" Zacarias asked.

DG knelt next to her son, "Of course he'll come. He even said Jeb would come."

Zacarias face lit up, "Jeb's coming! So, we'll…be a family again?"

DG felt her heart shatter. _Family. Yeah, we were a family._ "Zacarias, I don't-"

"Look, there he is!" Zacarias pointed.

_(Kenny)_

_Every other weekend_

_Very few exceptions_

_I pick up the love we made in both my arms_

_It's movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off_

_But that's not the way mom makes it, daddy, breaks my heart_

_I miss everything I used to have with her again_

_Every other weekend_

DG looked up. There, coming into the other side of the clearing, rode Jeb and Cain. DG quickly dried her eyes before anyone saw. Jeb and Cain dismounted and walked the rest of the way.

Zacarias set his bag on the ground and ran to his father. Cain smiled at Zacarias and lifted him into his arms.

DG felt another stab to her heart. _Why do they have to look so happy to see each other?_

Cain looked up at DG. His face grew somber at the sight of DG He set Zacarias back on the ground and walked several feet from DG.

DG stood, "Hello Cain."

"Hello DG." Cain replied.

For a brief time, Cain and DG stared at each other in silence. It was broken when Zacarias began rummaging through his bag.

"Zacarias, what are you doing?" DG asked.

Zacarias looked up at his mother, "I'm looking for the present for father."

"Maybe you should wait until later." DG replied.

"Come on Zacarias, you can ride with me." Jeb said.

DG handed Jeb Zacarias bag. Jeb secured the bag to the saddle and helped his younger brother onto the horse. DG watched Jeb and Zacarias ride several feet away, waiting for Cain.

_(Chorus)_

_But I can't tell her I love her_

_(I can't tell him I love him)_

_'Cause there's too many questions_

_(Both) and ears in the car_

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

_I don't tell her I need her_

_He(she's) over me, that's where we are_

_So we're as close as we might ever be_

_Every other weekend_

DG mounted her horse with Cain's assistance. She gave him a gratifying nod.

"We'll keep him out of trouble." Cain said. He mounted his horse.

"It's not Zacarias that gets into trouble, Cain. It's you." Dg replied. She turned and rode towards the forest.

Cain watch DG ride. His heart ached as she rode away form him. When he saw her turn, Cain mounted his horse, making sure DG didn't see him watching her.

_I could swear I thought Cain was watching me._ DG thought. She was as Cain rode to Jeb. They rode from the field quickly. DG watched as he son chatted with his older brother as they rode.

_(Reba)_

_Every other Saturday,_

_First thing in the morning_

_I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away_

_I know why, but I don't know why we ever let this happen_

_Falling for forever was a big mistake_

_There's so much not to do and all day not to do it in_

_Every other weekend_

The morning breeze calmed DG's ragged nerves. It was that she didn't trust Cain with Zacarias. That she was used to. However, DG was still not used to waking up alone. DG's heart broke every morning she woke alone, without her son, and without Cain.

Wiping astray tear from her cheek, "You never could be honest with me Cain. Even after annuals, you never bothered to be honest of why you left."

Her hands clutched into fists. She held her hands on the railing. DG inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. _You didn't have to leave. You didn't see how hurt Zacarias was when I told him you left._

Her tears streamed down her face in greater numbers. "God Cain, you don't know how long I cried before I told him. You didn't have to leave Cain! You didn't have to leave!" DG slid to her knees and broke down in tears.

_(Kenny)_

_Every other Sunday_

_I empty out my backseat_

_While my children hug their mother in the parkin' lot_

_We don't touch, we don't talk much_

_Maybe goodbye to each other_

_Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got_

_I reconvince myself, I did the right thing_

_Every other weekend_

Cain pulled the blanket over Zacarias' shoulder. He patted his sons' head gently. Cain walked out of his sons' room. He found Jeb awake, looking at the box that Zacarias had brought out the night before.

Jeb looked up at the sound of his fathers footsteps, "You should see this."

Cain walked next to Jeb and peered into the box. The sight made Cain's heart stop. Inside the box were wooden carvings. Each one a member of the family. Cain recognized the carvings of Jeb and Zacarias quickly. Cain marveled at Zacarias' artistic ability. The last carving struck Cain hard. It was of him and DG, holding hands.

Cain faked a smile, "Creative work."

"You obviously missed the letter." Jeb stated. He left the room.

Cain peered into the box again. Behind the three carvings, Cain saw the letter. Taking it from the box, Cain opened it.

_(Chorus)_

_So I can't tell her I love her_

_(I can't tell him I love him)_

_'Cause there's too many questions_

_(Both) and ears in the car_

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

_I don't tell her I need her_

_He(she's) over me, that's where we are_

_So we're as close as we might ever be_

_Every other weekend_

DG waited in the field. She sat in the long grass while the horse grazed about her. DG sat on a log, staring at the flowers that peeked occasionally through the field. The gently breeze blew the flowers ever so slightly.

The sound of horses caused DG to look up. She watched as three horses approached her. She could recognize Cain and Jeb, however watching Zacarias on his own horse was unsettling.

When the horses stopped, DG stood. Jeb spoke before anyone else did, "We made sure Zacarias was safe on his own horse."

DG nodded, easing her nerves.

"Now you don't have to have me sit in front of you when you ride mother." Zacarias said.

DG smiled, "No, I don't."

"You two should ride quickly. You never know who's hiding in the forest." Cain said. He handed DG Zacarias' bag.

DG took his bag, not looking up at Cain. "I'm well aware of that Cain."

"Jeb and I have to head off quickly. Be safe DG." Cain said. He turned and rode away. Jeb quickly followed.

DG mounted her horse. Something on the ground caught her attention. DG quickly dismounted and picked up an envelope.

"Mother?" Zacarias asked.

DG turned to her so, "Go on ahead, your aunt is waiting in the forest."

Zacarias nodded. He rode off towards the forest. DG watched him for a few moments and turned to the envelope. She opened it and pulled out a letter. DG recognized the writing immediately.

_(Kenny)_

_Every fifteen minutes, we're family again_

"You never gave her your letter." Jeb stated. They were deep into the forest.

"Nothing can change what happened." Cain replied. This wasn't what Cain needed to be thinking of at this moment.

"Then why write it at all?" Jeb asked.

Cain didn't answer. He reached into his coat pocket for the leeter. Except the letter wasn't there. Cain's attention snapped. He looked on the forest floor for the letter, but he couldn't find it.

Jeb noticed his father's frantic search, "She has it father."

Cain turned his horse around and rode frantically back towards the field. If Jeb was right and DG had found his letter, _Oh god._

Cain and his horse broke from the forest and into the clearing. Cain stopped the horse when he saw DG sitting on the log. Her eyes were on the letter. Her hand covered her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

Cain dismounted and began walking towards her.

_(Reba)_

_God I wish that he was still with me again_

DG lifted her head. She watched as Cain slowly walked through the field towards her. DG couldn't help but cry even more. She tried to wipe her eyes, but her tears only came back.

Cain took one of DG's hands. DG looked at Cain, who met her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you DG."

"I never wanted you to leave Wyatt." DG replied.

Cain pulled DG into an embrace. Her arms tightened around his neck. "I'm sorry DG. I'm so sorry."

_(Both)_

_Every other weekend_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tada!! So what did you think? Oh, if there's any error in there, would you tell me please?

Review! Please and thank you!


End file.
